Adventure Cubed
Adventure Cubed is a series starring the cast of Cuboy Adventures. The series will follow these characters on an epic quest to find hidden treasures throughout Cube Land. Characters These are the main characters in the show! Cuboy- the leader of the adventuring group, he is loyal and brave and skilled with his hammer; he is Cubette's boyfriend Cubrat- Cuboy's little brother, he can get a bit panicky and annoying at times, that way little siblings do, but he always comes through in the end and always helps on adventures with his favorite sword Cubro- Cuboy's older brother is wise and intelligent, but still enjoys having fun; he can get a bit controlling at times but knows that he has to let his little bro make decisions on his own; Cubro loves fighting monsters with his boomerangs QB- Cuboy's cousin loves to eat barbecue! QB tends to overcomplicate things, but he can definitely think on his toes; he uses BBQ bombs to fight on his adventures Phil- Cuboy's eccentric best friend is a snazzy, outgoing dude that loves to spice things up; he carries no weapon, since he claims that it's more thrilling; instead, he improvises with whatever he can get his hands on, usually ending up defeating enemies in hilarious situations Cubette- Cuboy's girlfriend loves going on adventures with her friends; she is sweet and kind, but unfortunately can't keep a secret (she's a horrible gossip); she uses her bow to take flight Cubrute- the antagonist of the series, this guy is always trying to ruin the adventuring group's good time with all kinds of dastardly plans; he is larger than all of them and uses his size and strength to defeat them Season One All thirteen season one episodes can be found here! Season Two Episode One-Three Little Boars "Aw man, I can't find the ball anywhere! You hit it too far QB!" Cubrat said as he emerged from the tree line. QB lowered the bat. "They don't call it a home run for nothing." he said. "Yeah, well now the game is over." Everyone moaned, sad that the game had ended prematurely. "Wait guys!" Phil said. He took off his fedora and pulled a shiny new baseball from it. "Yeah! All right, Phil!" everyone cheered. Phil took a bow, replacing his hat on his head in a flamboyant sweep. He tossed the ball to Cuboy. "Way to go, Phil! You always have the right thing for the right time!" Cubro said. "One needs to be prepared." Phil replied, shrugging. "All right, Cuboy, pitch that ball! I'm ready!" Cubrat said, picking up the bat. Cuboy smiled and pitched the ball at lightning speed. Cubrat swung and missed, the ball zooming into the bushes behind him. "Strike!" Cubette called. "Where'd the ball go?" QB asked. "Oh, here it is. Thanks." Cubrat said, taking the ball from the little pig's mouth. "Aw! He's so cute!" Cubette said. "Please help me. My brothers and I are being hunted by a big, bad wolf and need help building a fort to keep ourselves safe in." the pig said. "Aw, of course we'll help, little cutey!" "Please stop saying that." "C'mon guys, let's take a break from our game, the little pigs need our help." Cuboy said. "Oh, and also we're not pigs. We're boars." "Yeah, okay. Let's go guys!" They found the other two little boars in a small clearing. They had big piles of bricks and tubs of mortar. "It looks like you have all of the supplies you need, what seems to be the problem?" Cubro asked. "We can't hold tools in our tiny little hooves, so we can't build it." one of the boars said. "Aw! Don't worry, we'll have this house built in no time!" Cubette said. "Also, can you make it look like it does in the blueprints?" a boar asked. "Let me see." Phil said. "Hmm...are you sure you don't want any windows? Or doors?" "Oh, yes. That's the best way to keep the wolf out. We'll climb in through a ladder at the top." "Well, if you say so. Let's get to work!" A few hours later, the brick house was totally finished. "There you go little piggies! Your house is all done!" Cubette said. "We are boars." a boar said. "Oh, right." "Let's take a look inside!" Cubrat said. They all climbed in through a trapdoor in the roof. "It's really dark in here." Cuboy said. "Here, let me fix that." Phil said. He took a flash light out of his hat and switched it on. "Hey, where are the boars?" Cubro asked. Suddenly, the trapdoor slammed shut. "Huh?" Cubette said. She tried opening the door. "It's locked!" "Hey, boars! Can you help us out of here?" Cuboy called. "You all fell for our trap! Now our partner, the wolf, will come and eat you all!" a boar replied. "That's not nice! Little pigs as cute as you should know better!" Cubette scolded. "We are not pigs! Ugh!" "How are we going to get out of here?" Cubrat asked. "I don't know, we left all of our weapons back at camp!" Cuboy said. "Oh, did we?" Phil asked. He took off his hat and shook it around. Cuboy's hammer, Cubro's boomerangs, Cubrat's sword, and QB's grenade pack fell out of Phil's hat. "How do you do that!?" Cubrat asked, picking up his sword. "Who cares? Let's tear this house down!" QB said, lobbing one of his bombs at a wall. The wall exploded, raining bricks down on the ground outside. They all climbed over the rubble to find the three boars standing there, wide-eyed and astonished. "Run!" one of the boars said. They all took off in different directions. Cuboy battered one of them with his hammer. Cubro singed the second one with one of his fire rangs. "Hey! the third one is getting away!" Cubrat shouted. Suddenly, a washing machine crashed down on top of the third pig. Everyone looked up at the roof of the house, where Phil was standing. "Sometimes even I can't predict what comes out of this hat!" he said, smiling. They all faced towards the tree line, where a large wolf was standing, his jaw dropped open in disbelief. "Sorry wolfie, but you're going to have to find lunch somewhere else." Cubette said. The wolf ran off in fear. "All right! We did it! Woohoo!" they all cheered. "Hey wait a minute, how did Phil fit a washing machine in his hat?" Cubro asked. "I'll never tell." Phil replied. Episode Two-The One That Got Away "And then he says, 'You think that's terrible? You should've seen the one that got Away!'" Cubro said. QB, Cuboy, and Phil groaned collectively. "What? It wasn't that bad." "That was the worst fishing joke I've ever heard." QB said. "You thought that one was bad? Listen to this one--" "No!" the other three exclaimed in unison. Cuboy sighed, sitting back in the fishing boat. "Fishing is boring." he said. "Isn't anything exciting going to happen?" "Oh come on Cuboy, fishing is great! It's all about patience." Cubro said. "Patience is boring." "Patience is a virtue." "Club sandwiches are delicious." said Phil, biting into a sandwich. "Come on Phil, I told you that I would catch our lunch! That's the way real fishermen do it!" Cubro said in protest. "What? I couldn't bring a snack?" "Yeah, I don't even like fish. Besides, we didn't bring any side dishes." QB said. "Yes we did." Cubro said. "Where!?" the three of them asked. "In a picnic basket that I left at our campsite on the shore. I knew you three would try to eat them instead of the lunch that is right beneath our very feet, so I left them there." "Aw!" "And don't you worry about not liking fish QB. The rest of us will eat our fish the grilled-up way, while I'll cook yours into a nice tuna spread to put on a sandwich for you. Does that sound okay?" Cubro asked. "Actually yeah, that sounds really good Cubro, thanks!" "No problem! Now, who wants to hear one of my world-famous fishing stories?" "They are not world famous!" Cuboy protested. "They're still really great though. Hey, I'll even tell you my very best one, I call it--'The Big One...'" "Wow!" Phil said. "...'That Got Away'." "Ugh!" "Don't worry, this is a great story. You see, I was out fishing one day, on this very lake in fact, and I had a really good feeling that day. I felt as if the winds were in my favor, and I would surely make my prized catch that day." "Did you?" Cuboy asked eagerly. "Hold on, I'll get to it. So, there I was, sitting in my boat, my line cast out into open water. I watched the bobber intently for what seemed like an eternity, until at last, the bobber plummeted beneath the surface. I knew I had hooked a fish. I gripped my rod tightly and yanked as hard as I could, expecting the fish to soon coming springing forth from the water and into my hands. That fish put up a fight though, desperately swimming away with a great amount of strength. I gave it every bit of muscle I could muster, and then, it happened! The magnificent creature blasted forth from the water, soaring right over my boat. I looked up as it flew overhead, admiring its enormous size--it must have been twelve feet long and three feet wide! A real monster!" "What happened then?" Phil asked. "The fish began to impact with the water on the opposite side of my boat. I scrambled for my fishing rod to try and maintain a hold on the beast, but alas, I was too late. My prized catch bolted away, and I haven't seen it since." "Wow, that story was pretty great. So, do you think you'll ever see it again?" QB asked. "Who knows? Of course, if I do ever happen to spot it again, I'll do everything in my power to catch it." "Wow..." "Well, back to sitting and waiting." Cubro said. They all sat and waited and sat and waited and sat and waited. They sat and waited for hours, until eventually, the hot sun and hunger began to plague the little fishing crew. Cubro sighed. "I'm afraid we won't be eating fish for lunch after all. We'd better head into shore. It seems we'll be eating side dishes for lunch." "It's okay Cubro, not every--hey! What's that?" Cuboy asked, pointing at the water. They all turned to see a big green fish tail flop beneath the surface. Cubro gasped. "That's it! That's the big one! After her!" They started rowing the boat towards the area they'd seen the fish at. They stopped once they made it over there, wondering where the fish had gone to. "I don't see it." said QB. Suddenly, the boat was knocked by something from underneath, causing it to rock slightly. "She's right below us! Everyone throw at a line!" Cubro commanded. They all cast out fishing lines. Soon, Phil's bobber dunked under. "I've got it!" he said, yanking on the pole. Suddenly, QB's went under too. "I think I've got it!" QB said, pulling. "Ugh, it's really putting up a fight!" Phil said, tugging harder. "Whoa!" QB said as he was pulled into the water. Phil reeled in his line to find QB's fishing pole caught on the hook. "Oops, sorry QB." Phil said. "Guys! I've got her! I've got the fish!" Cubro exclaimed. Phil and Cuboy ran to help him handle the fishing rod. "Pull!" Cuboy shouted. The combined strength of all three of them was enough to make the gigantic fish break the water's surface. It was launched overhead, clean over the boat. "Oh no!" QB exclaimed as the large fish flopped on top of him. QB then resurfaced, but he was moving across the surface of the water really quickly. QB screamed but held onto the behemoth fish's fins for dear life. "Hold on QB!" Cubro called. He pulled out a boomerang. He hurled it towards the fish. Once the boomerang reached its target, it released a long rope that entangled the fish. The fish, and QB, soon slowed down until Cubro was able to pull them in towards the boat. "That was amazing Cubro!" QB cheered. "Thanks! I think I have a fishing story better than my other one now." Episode Three-Yo-yo Contest! "Hey Cubro, hand me the staple gun!" Cuboy called. His brother came over to him and gave him the staple gun. Cuboy stapled the other side of the banner to the post and leapt off of the ladder. "There! It's all finished!" Cuboy cheered. "Awesome! I'm totally going to win this competition!" Cubro exclaimed. Cubette stepped out of her tent and yawned. "Hey guys! Good morning!" "Good morning, Cubette! We're holding a yo-yo contest, and you slept through all of the construction!" Cubrat said. "It's only nine in the morning." "We've been up all night building it!" Phil said. "Oh, all right. Well, I'll be the lovely judge of the contest." "That's a great idea, because none of us wanted to not be in the competition to have to be the judge." QB replied. "I'm holding sign-ups right now, guys!" Cuboy said. All of the boys raced over and signed up for the yo-yo contest. Suddenly, from the bushes came a mysterious cube-shaped man wearing a trench coat. "May I join?" the man asked. "Oh, uh, sure! The more the merrier!" Cuboy cheered. The man signed the sheet. A few minutes later they began the contest. QB did the Walk-the-Cat trick and Cubrat did the Around-the-World. Cubro's Yo-yo-rang did all kinds of crazy tricks and Cubette declared him the best one yet. "Okay, up next, the Mystery Guy!" Phil announced. The mysterious man stepped up onto the stage and took out his yo-yo, which had spikes along the sides and had lightning crackling throughout it. "Let's do this, Thunderbolt!" he shouted, spinning the yo-yo around. A sonic boom was blasted from the yo-yo and fire blazed around it as it did tricks that defied the laws of physics. "Wow! He's good!" Cubrat exclaimed. "He's all right." Cuboy said begrudgingly. "Well, it only matters if Cubette thinks he has mad yo-yo skills." Phil said. After the man concluded his routine, Cubette leapt up on the table in front of her. "We have our winner!" she declared. "Wha!? But this is just the beginning! Now we go into the semi-finals, and then the quarter-finals, and then--" Cubro said. "Who could beat that guy though?!" she pointed out. "Yeah, I'd like to see somebody beat me." "You heard the man." Cuboy said, taking out his hammer. "Fine, I think I have the best shot at defeating you, so let's have a yo-yo-off." Cubro said, picking up his yo-yo-rang. Cubro and the mysterious guy started doing all kinds of insane tricks with their yo-yos. Cuboy pulled Phil aside. "Something about that Mystery Guy feels...off. As if I know him from somewhere." Cuboy said. "Who could it possibly be? Ooh, detective time!?" Phil squealed with excitement. "What? No, no, no, forget I even said anything. Just no detective time." "Aw." "Hey, Mystery Man! Why don't you take off that trench coat and show everyone who you really are!?" "No way, man!" the Mystery Man replied. QB and Cubrat tackled him from behind and pulled off the trench coat. Everyone gasped. "It's Cubyo!" Cubro exclaimed. "That's right, and I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling...wait, I can still get away with it! Ha!" Cubyo shouted as he swung his yo-yo around. Lightning crackled around him, blasting everyone away. "Man! That yo-yo he has is a weapon!?" Cubrat screamed. "You know it, yo! I managed to buy this magical yo-yo Thunderbolt from an enchantress in the forest. It cost me a fortune, but it'll be worth it to get my revenge!" "Get him!" QB yelled, throwing a BBQ bomb at Cubyo. "Hey, come on man, I thought we were cool! Whoa!" Cuboy yelled as he was blasted away by the explosive. "Hargh!" Cuboy growled as he swung his hammer. "Take this!" Cubro shouted, swinging his yo-yo-rang at Cubyo. "Ouch!" Cubyo shrieked. "Haha! Looks like Cubyo forgot that we outnumbered him." Cubette said. "Ugh...I'll be back...and I will have my revenge! Ouch!" Cubyo yelled. He then stood up and ran away. "Nice shot, Phil." Cubro said. Phil tipped his fedora. "Well, now that Cubyo is gone, let's get this yo-yo competition back in action!" QB cheered. "Yeah!" they all agreed. Episode Four-Atop the Meteor Mountains "Okay, I'll miss you when you're gone." Cubette said, hugging Cuboy. "Thanks! I have to go break it to the guys now...it won't be easy. Phil cries..." Cuboy replied. He went over to the picnic table. Cubrat was doing a headstand and Cubro held his feet so he wouldn't fall over, while QB held a hot sauce bottle that Cubrat drank out of. Phil sat next to them holding a stopwatch. "Hey...guys. What are you doing? You know, don't answer that. I need to tell you guys something. You know how I majored in meteorology in college? Well, an old buddy of mine from class needs me to go up to the Meteor Mountains to cover for him at the weather station while he's at his cousin's wedding. So I'm going to be away for about three weeks..." Cubrat spit the hot sauce out of his mouth and Cubro let go of his feet, causing him to fall flat on his face. "Twenty three minutes and nine seconds." Phil announced. "That didn't count! That was a spit take from Cuboy telling us he would be leaving for two weeks!" Cubrat shouted defensively. "Three weeks." Cuboy corrected. "Wait, what!? You're leaving?" Phil asked. Tears started welling up in his eyes. "Guys, it's just for three weeks, okay?" "What kind of wedding last three weeks?" Cubro asked. "Listen, I didn't ask him for all of the details, all right? Bottom line is, I need you guys to watch the camp until I get back." "We would have done that anyway." QB said. "Thank you. See guys, QB is being level-headed about this." "YOU CAN'T GO! WE ARE LOST WITHOUT YOU HERE!" QB yelled. "Spoke too soon. All right, I'll see you guys in three weeks." Cuboy said, walking off. A few hours later, Cuboy finally arrived at the top of the highest peak in the Meteor Mountains. He breathed in the crisp, cold mountain air. "Ah! It's so quiet and peaceful up here..." he said. A loud alarm suddenly went off in the station. A Cube Person stepped outside and flicked a switch, and the alarm halted. "Hey, Cuboy, is that you?" they asked. "Sure is! How've you been, Cubill?" Cuboy asked as the two shook hands. "It's been great. You know, sometimes I wish you'd stayed in the meteorology business, we'd get to talk more." Cubill said as they stepped inside. "Yeah, I wish we could talk more too. The adventuring life is the life for me though." "I understand. So, you remember what all the instruments do?" "Of course! You don't have to walk me through anything at all." "All right, but just in case, the meteorology handbook is on that shelf." "Thanks. Tell your cousin I said hi." "I will!" Cubill said as he closed the door behind him. Cuboy sat down and started analyzing the monitors and making small adjustments to the dials and levers. After a few minutes, his bag opened up seemingly by itself and three heads popped out. "Phew! I couldn't breathe anymore!" Cubrat yelled. "I knew my bag was too heavy." Cuboy said to himself. He hopped up out of his chair. "What are you guys doing here?" "We wanted to come with you!" Phil exclaimed. "You guys could have just asked to come with me instead of stowing away in my bag." "Oh..." Cubro said. "I see you left QB behind to look after the camp...and Cubette." "Yeah, we drew straws!" Cubrat exclaimed. Phil bopped him on the head. "Ow!" "Guys, you can be here, just don't push any buttons or pull any levers, or turn any dials...just don't touch anything on the dashboard, okay?" The three of them climbed out of the bag and saluted. "Hey, where's my anemometer?" Cuboy asked, digging around in his bag. "Anna's mom met her? Sounds like a lovely reunion!" Cubrat exclaimed. "No, my anemometer! It measures wind speed!" "Oh, you mean this little merry-go-round thingy?" Phil asked, pulling it out of his fedora. Cuboy quickly swiped it from him. "Yes." "Cuboy, you become a boring plopdumper when you get into meteorology!" Cubro exclaimed. "I do not! I just take meteorology seriously is all. Besides, you're my older brother, you should be more mature about this." "I guess...I guess you're right. Hm...I'll give this handbook a read, maybe I can help you out over the weeks." "Actually, that'd be really nice Cubro! Thanks!" "Oh! Oh! I'll help too! I can get any supplies you need, like an intern!" Cubrat cheered. "I'll make sure we have a steady supply of coffee!" Phil offered. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it. You'll see, these three weeks will fly by in no time!" Cuboy said. Two weeks later... "Phil...we need more coffee." Cubro said sleepily. "We're all out." Phil replied, yawning. "Then go down to the village and get more." "Nah man, it's freezing outside." "I could've told you that two weeks ago, Phil." Cuboy said, tapping the monitor. "I thought this would be more glamorous, you know like we'd get to report the weather on one of those news shows." Cubrat said. "No, that's a weatherman. A pretty face with basic meteorology knowledge that just reports all of the data that we send in." Cuboy said sharply. Suddenly they heard a loud crash outside. "What was that!?" Cubro shouted. "It must be that meteor that I saw on the radar the other day...you know, the weird one that just vanished suddenly." Cuboy said. They all ran outside. A crater in the ground was formed by the meteor's impact. "I didn't know meteorologists dealt with actual meteors!" Cubrat exclaimed, sliding down into the crater. "We don't usually. Even so, this meteor looks weird..." Cubrat touched it and suddenly the meteor glowed with all kinds of runes and symbols. "Get back!" Phil yelled. The meteor uncurled like a pill bug and rose to its feet. Arms unfolded from its sides and the creature roared ferociously. "Whoa! It's some kind of space golem!" Cubrat shouted. Cubro tackled Cubrat to the ground, narrowly avoiding the golem's fist. Phil pulled a Cube Orc out of his fedora and hurled it at the golem. The orc bounced off harmlessly. "Why did you have an orc in your hat!" The space golem suddenly vanished. "Did it...leave? Ow!" Cuboy shouted as he was slammed aside. "It's just invisible!" Cubro yelled. The golem became visible again and swung one arm, launching Phil and Cubro away. Cubrat jumped up on top of it and stabbed it in the back. Cuboy hit its legs with his hammer and it fell to the ground. "Phil! Finish it off!" Cubrat called. Phil ran forwards and pointed his hat at the golem. "Get out of the way!" Phil yelled. Cubrat and Cuboy dove out of the way as a full-sized train blasted forth from Phil's fedora, smashing into the golem and breaking it into pieces. The train fell down the mountain and exploded. "Oh man...that was crazy!" Cubro shouted. "Phil, what was that train about!?" Cuboy exclaimed. "Don't worry, it didn't have any passengers." Phil replied. "Not what I meant...don't you think that was a little overkill?" "That golem was clearly very tough. I figured we might not defeat it unless I hit it hard and fast." Phil responded, putting his fedora on his head. "I guess you're right..." "Of course I am! Now, as long as we're outside, I'll go get us some coffee!" "Yay! Coffee!" They all cheered. Cuboy, Cubro and Cubrat filed inside. Cubrat scratched his back incessantly. Phil went down to the village and came back with plenty of coffee to last them for the next week. One week later... "Hey, thanks for watching after the weather station, Cuboy! So, was meteorology as fun and awesome as you remember?" Cubill asked upon returning. "It sure was, Cubill. I know what you're going to say, but sorry, that doesn't mean I'll be staying. I'm eager to get back to my camp." Cuboy answered. "Well, either way, I appreciate it. Don't be a stranger!" "Or a monsoon!" Cubill and Cuboy said together. They both laughed and then shook hands. "What the heck does that mean?" Cubrat asked. "I don't know, some kind of weather joke, I guess." Phil replied. Trivia *Phil is dyslexic. *The Cube People love barbecue. *Phil's alter ego is Detective Phil. *Off the Rails Taco Hut appears in Cuboy Academy as well as this series. *QB's real name is Quincy Bernard. Suggestions Suggestions for episode plots are now open! Please try to keep your plot basic to allow for some flexibility on my part, and I will be sure to fulfill your requests as soon as possible! Suggestions have worked very well with Cuboy Academy and I hope to see the same happen with Adventure Cubed! Thanks for reading and if you have a suggestion, be sure to leave it in the comments below! Category:Stories